


Our Favorite Sport

by Blodeuwedd



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/Blodeuwedd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey have different opinions over what to watch on TV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Favorite Sport

“The fuck are you watching?” Mickey asks, flopping on the couch with a bottle of beer in his hand. He burps and passes the beer to Ian, who smiles and takes it. “Olympic games. It’s the tennis semi-finals.” He takes a gulp and sighs as the cold liquid runs down his throat. Only when he hears another voice does he notice that Mickey has grabbed the remote control and changed the channel.

“Hey, I was watching that!”

“That bullshit? Let’s watch this, it’s better.” He points to the screen, where a boxing match is happening.

“I don’t want to, I want to watch tennis.I _was_ watching the tennis game. Put it back.”

“Nah, man, that’s boring, they just pass the ball between them, left, right, left, right, it’s annonying.”

“They hit it with a racket. And it’s not, it’s exciting.” He quickly takes the remote from Mickey’s hand and flicks it back to the tennis game.

“Hey, I was watching that!” Mickey exclaims, trying to reach for the remote, which Ian hides behind his back.

“And I was watching before, when you simply walked in and changed the channel!”

“Give me remote, Gallagher!”

“I’m not giving you anything, _Milkovich_!”

Ian leans down on the couch, effectively protecting the remote, although he can’t use his right hand, as he’s still holding the beer. Mickey leans against his torso, trying to sneak his hands behind Ian’s body to get the remote.

“Ugh! Fine!” He stands up and Ian sits back up, smiling and taking a long chug of the beer. He almost spits it out when Mickey simply walks over to the TV and changes the channel to the one transmitting boxing.

“Mickey!” He tries to change the channel, but Mickey’s body is blocking the signal, so he settles the bottle on the floor and walks over, trying to push Mickey away.

“We’re not watching boxing!”

“Fine, don’t watch, I’ll watch it by myself.”

“I want to see the tennis game!”

“I want to see the boxing match!”

They push and pull at each other until Ian trips and falls on his ass, bringing Mickey down with him. He hits his head on the couch and Mickey grimaces in empathy.

“You ok?”

Ian winces and rubs the back of his head. “Yeah...” He sighs. “This is stupid.”

Mickey nods, getting up and stretching his hand to help Ian up.

“How about we forget the TV and go play our favorite sport, huh?” Mickey raises his eyebrows  in that way he thinks is sexy, but that Ian finds extremely cute.

“Oh, in that sport you win a gold medal, sir!”


End file.
